This is a Phase II trial of 9-cis-retinoic acid (9-CRA) as a chemopreventive agent in patients with cervical intraepithelial neoplasia (CIN) Grade 2/3. Approximately 105 patients with CIN 2/3 will be recruited from area health departments and be randomized to receive low-dose 9-CRA (25 mg), high-dose 9-CRA (50 mg) or a placebo by mouth once a day for three months after undergoing colposcopy and biopsy. Large loop excision of the transformation zone (LLETZ) will be performed at the end of the three month period. Endpoints to be evaluated include modulation of cervical histology, modulation of surrogate endpoint biomarkers (SEBs) (cytomorphometric indices, ploidy, proliferation index, HPV subtype, growth factor, protooncogene and tumor suppressor gene expression), and assessment of compliance and toxicity.